


My Angel.

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, M/M, Stiles is a model, Victoria's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles finally got his chance to walk on the big runway.





	My Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I watched the Victoria's Secret fashion show, I really didn't understand it at first, but then I saw how excited they were and how amazing they look.  
> So I started thinking, what if Stiles was an angel? what if Derek was his boyfriend?  
> This is the result.

The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, an annual show that features some of the world's leading fashion models,  
Adriana Lima, Lily Aldridge, Elsa Hosk, Martha Hunt, Sara Sampaio, and so much more.   
All of them walked on the runway. All of them had wings.  
Walking on the runway for Victoria's secret was a once in a lifetime opportunity for women, and as of 2017- for men too.

Ever since Stiles Stilinski was a kid, he had one goal in life, to walk on that runway while wearing his wings.

It doesn't matter that he's a man, he wants it, and he would do anything to get it.

"Stiles?" Derek sat next to him, he handed him his cup of hot chocolate,

"Thanks"

"Were you dreaming again?" Derek asked.

"Maybe" Stiles said,

"About the fashion show?" Derek asked, to which Stiles nodded.

Derek and Stiles started as friends, Beacon Hills was a small town where everyone knew everyone.

Stiles' mom knew Derek's mom, and the two boys had to spend some time together, bonding, emotionally and psychically.

Derek, on the contrary to Stiles, was a small town guy, his dream was to open his own hardware store, having a family, with Stiles of course. 

And even though the two had a different perspective of life, they always found the balance.

Derek supported Stiles through his dream, he came with him to every photo shoot, always cheered on the sidelines of the runway, telling everyone how proud he is of his amazing boyfriend.

"I can make you wings of your own, you know" Derek told him,

"Really? And I could wear lingerie and walk with them around the house?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow and answered "Is there really any other way to wear wings?"

Stiles laughed and kissed his boyfriend, only stopping when he heard his phone ringing,

"It's Lydia" Stiles said in an apologetic tone,

Lydia was Stiles' agent, Stiles always told Lydia that if she wanted, she could've put all those models to shame with looks.

But Lydia preferred to stay on the business side, being an agent to Stiles.

"It's ok, answer her."

"Hello?" Stiles asked,

"Stiles!" Lydia called "are you sitting down?"

"Uh, yes? What happened?"

"Tell me how amazing I am." Lydia said,

"What?" 

"Tell the woman who just got you a gig at the Victoria's Secret fashion show how amazing she is." Stiles could hear the smile creeping into Lydia's voice, it took him a minute to understand what she said.

"You're kidding." Stiles said,

"I'm not kidding!"

"You're kidding." Stiles repeated "Don't fuck with me Lydia!"

"What happened?" Derek whispered to him,

"You're gonna be the first ever man to walk on this show! You're gonna get the wings and all!" Lydia said,

"I'm gonna call you back after I finish screaming" Stiles hung up,

"Stiles?" Derek asked,

"I'm gonna be an angel." Stiles said,

"What?" Derek asked, he was confused.

"Lydia got me a gig at the Victoria's Secret fashion show, I'm gonna be an angel!" Stiles yelled with excitement.

"You're kidding."

"That's what I said!" Stiles called,

"This is amazing!" Derek hugged him "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm gonna be the first man to walk on the runway!" 

"You're gonna rock this, all of the girls would have to retire because you were so amazing." Derek stated,

Stiles laughed "Let's not exaggerate." 

"I'm serious, you'll be so good, and everyone would be so ashamed because you were amazing, so they'll run away and hide" 

Has Stiles ever mentioned how much he loves his boyfriend?

"You know what it means, right?" Stiles said,

"That I'm gonna date a hot Victoria's Secret model?"

Stiles hit him with a pillow, pushing him off the couch "No, you idiot, I have to be ready!"

He spent the next month trying to be ready for the show, it was supposed to be in November, 28

A week before Stiles and Derek's fifth anniversary.

"Where's Stiles!" Stiles heard the man yell "We need Stiles on stage!"

"I'n here!" Stiles run to his place, wearing his beautiful wings,

"You ready, kid?" Lily Aldridge asked him,

"Do I have a choice?

"Nope." Lily laughed before she started to walk, 

Stiles and Lily met in the fittings, they became best friends after Stiles came for the first time, looking like a small puppy, Lily took him under her wing, literally  
.  
"Ok, Stiles, it's your turn." the lady told him, Stiles took a deep breath and walked, he smiled as Harry Styles clapped for him as he walked, he listened to the crowed shouting, when he got to the end of the runway he stopped and smiled, looking at everyone.

When he finished his walk and arrived backstage he was finally allowed to sit and rest for a while,

"Hey Beautiful" Stiles heard a voice behind him, he turned to see Derek, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Did you see me out there?!" Stiles jumped on his boyfriend,

"You were amazing." Derek handed him the bouquet "don't forget to read the card"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but took the flowers and the card "Will...will you marry me? Derek, what- " Stiles lifted his head to see the box that Derek took out of his pocket,

"Stiles, my beautiful, amazing, angel...will you marry me?" Derek asked,

Stiles was shocked, "Say yes already!" he heard Adriana Lima yell,

"Yes!" Stiles said, Derek smiled and put the ring on his finger, they kissed while the rest of the angels cheered.


End file.
